Sally's Side
by StarDust2345
Summary: Ever wonder how Sally feels or felt about things in her life? These poems might give you a few ideas.
1. Chapter 1

**There's a lot of Percabeth fanfics, how Annabeth and Percy feel about Percy's 16****th**** birthday approaching, but what about Sally? I'm not much of a poet, and you're free to tell me that, but I just want to show how much Percy's birthday affects Sally. Enjoy! (I hope!)**

___________________________________________________________________________________

My little baby sea,

Grown up right before me,

Sometimes when I dream,

The horrible images make it seem,

Like my little baby sea,

Is gone.

Is dead.

But off he marches,

Going off,

Going on,

Away from the car,

Proud as a star,

My little Percy,

Could disappear,

And I won't hear,

His final cry,

His final breathe,

His final word,

It will all be lost for me

My little baby sea,

Little Percy,

I have loved him from the start,

But no amount of blue food,

Could stop the ancient feud,

And stop the possibility,

The Titans,

The Gods,

The ancient feud,

The cut that has run too deep,

To long,

To far,

And it may cut my baby sea,

My Percy,

And my heart,

Making a wound that shall never heal,

My Percy,

My sea,

Don't leave me!


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, I got a lot of reviews saying continue, so this is during the school year, the year Percy's at Yancy Acadamy. My one time marvel of poetry is probably over, so feel free to flame and tell me what's wrong. By the way, I learned that I can't stick to a poetry rule, like 'only rhyme'. Special thanks to the reviewers:**

**RaechelleMarie: I'm really not able to stick with a rhyming theme, this is more of a 'I want this to get out' kind of thing. **

**Sheva Das: I tried to make Sally how I believe she thinks. By the way, like your story!**

**GreekGeek7: Thanks for the grammer awarness! :-D**

**Demigod21: Thanks!**

**Zoe Nightshade: Wow, this is one of the reviews that made me decide to continue!**

**Wisegirl19: once more, thanks!**

**Pineconeface711: Wow, I must be deeper than I thought! lol!**

I smell the stench,

Stale beer,

It makes me feel fear,

I remember the cold hard hand,

The force,

The pain,

The red stain,

But Percy comes to my mind,

And with that I find,

I can survive a hit,

No matter how powerful,

My Baby Sea,

My Percy,

Is what's important,

What I love,

_Who_ I love,

Percy,

My Baby Sea,

Come back to me,

The stench overtook,

And the loud ringing hating voice,

Worse than the talons of an eagle,

The bite of a horse,

The fear of invisibility,

The rage of fire,

The screech of a vulture,

The glare of an owl,

The screech of a crow,

The hooves of a stag,

Worse than the Olympians united,

The coldness,

Demanding,

Not a care for me,

Not my baby sea.

Survive Percy!

Come back to me!

Return from school,

One more time,

So one more kiss goodbye,

Before you're taken,

Gripped in the claws,

Or taken to the camp,

Learning of sword fight,

The ancient laws,

Percy,

My baby sea,

One time more come back to me!


	3. Chapter 3

OK, I just got 2 reviews from stormdog11, so I decided to do one last chapter. This poem might not be as good as the other ones because I decided to stick to a rhyming scheme. Now thanks to my reviewers:

Thalia-Luke: Thanks!

Anonymous PJO Fan: Thanks, I haven't tried to write a prophecy, but I think I will.

Goddess Of Beauty: That made me feel really good, thanks!

Aish Sheva: It was melodramatic, I can't argue with that.

____________________________________________________

It's a day to dread,

Maybe not another goodnight to bed,

Rachel returns,

And my heart burns,

Showing he's gone are the hooves on the car,

I couldn't ever see him flying from afar,

My Percy,

He is not a baby sea,

He is the oceans all combined,

But his future, his fate is bind,

The fates are cruel,

But the world they rule,

They cut a sock, years ago,

But ever since then I've looked to and fro,

Looking for the evil,

The one who will reveal,

To kill my son,

With a sword more painful than a gun,

Luke,

He makes me want to puke,

For me to rage,

And in the war, engage,

I feel an urge,

A powerful surge,

To let the tears flow,

And allow the weakness to grow,

But I made a smile,

Fake from a mile,

And went to the sea,

Thinking of Percy,

And I prayed,

For my faith had never fade,

I still love you, Poseidon,

And now we have a son,

I now have eternal love for three,

But please, help our son be free,

Free from the chains,

Free from the pains,

Of the prophecy that has him tied,

To you I now confide,

I love our Percy,

Our once baby sea,

Made a man too young,

Despite the peaceful songs I sung,

He is the one,

Our son,

Please help him,

Using the power of your every last limb.


End file.
